superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
SCAW Wiki
Superstars of CAW is an online fantasy wrestling league SCAW: Superstars of CAW is an online YouTube CAW Fed created and run by Lonestarr022. It made it's debut on June 29, 2007. How SCAW Got Its Start SCAW was created by Lonestarr022 in 2007. The creator had been influenced by already existing CAW Leagues, such as NoDQ CAW, SMF, ACWL, and others, and was inspired to create his own league. Using The Playstation 2 Game WWE Smackdown vs RAW 2006, Lonestarr022 gathered a collection of CAWs and formed a 32 Man Tournament that would be know as The SCAW Tournament. The first match took place on June 29, 2007 with Guile defeating Ryu Hayabusa. The Tournament ended at SCAW's first Mega Event, Blood, Sweat & Tears, with Spider-Man defeating M. Bison in the Final match to become the first SCAW Champion. SCAW is currently one of the top recognized active CAW leagues on youtube today. Male roster Anakin, formerly Darth Vader * 2x Tag Team champion (with M. Bison and Harry Potter), SCAW champion * 2011 SCAW tournament winner Batman * Zero-One champion, SCAW champion, Tag Team champion (with The Joker), Internet champion, first Grand Slam champion Captain America * 4x Tag Team champion (with Guile), SCAW champion * 2008 and 2012 Match of Destiny winner Captain Marvel * Internet champion, Tag Team champion (with He-Man) Dante * Zero-One champion David Beckham * Tag Team champion (with Kobe Bryant) Doctor Doom * 2x Internet champion Edward Elric * Zero-One champion, Tag Team champion (with Ichigo Kurosaki), Internet champion Ghost Rider * 2x Internet champion, 2x SCAW champion The Gladiator * 2x Zero-One champion, 5x Tag Team champion (4x with Optimus Prime, 1x with The Prince of Persia) * 2011 Match of Destiny winner The Green Lantern * 2x Zero-One champion, 3x Tag Team champion (2x with Robin, 1x with Superman), Internet champion, 2x SCAW champion, 2nd Grand Slam champion Guile * 3x SCAW champion, 4x Tag Team champion (with Captain America) Harry Potter * 2x Internet champion, Tag Team champion (with Anakin) Hellboy * Internet champion, Tag Team champion (with Santa Claus) He-Man * 2x Internet champion, Tag Team champion (with Captain Marvel) Homer Simpson * Internet champion, 3x SCAW champion * 2008 SCAW tournament winner Ichigo Kurosaki * 3x Internet champion, 3x SCAW champion, Tag Team champion (with Edward Elric) * first internet champion The Incredible Hulk InuYasha * 2x SCAW champion * 2009 SCAW tournament winner Iron Man * 3x Internet champion, SCAW champion, Tag Team champion (with War Machine) Jack Sparrow * 2x Tag Team champion (with Michael Myers and The Joker), Zero-One champion Jay * 2x Tag Team champion (with Silent Bob) * first Tag Team champion Jean-Luc Picard * Zero-One champion The Joker * 3x Zero-One champion, Internet champion, 2x Tag Team champion (with Batman and Jack Sparrow), SCAW champion, 4th Grand Slam champion Kazuma Kuwabara * 2x Tag Team champion (with Yusuke Urameshi) King Kobe Bryant * Tag Team champion (with David Beckham) LeBron James * Tag Team champion (with Shaquille O'Neal) * Hosts the Highlight Reel Liu Kang Magneto * Zero-One champion Max Payne M. Bison * Tag Team champion (with Darth Vader), Internet champion Mick Thomson Mr. Clean * 2x Zero-One champion Nacho Optimus Prime *injured at Dark December 2011* * 2x Internet champion, 4x Tag Team champion (with The Gladiator) Piccolo * Tag Team champion (with Ryu Hayabusa) The Prince of Persia * 2x Zero-One champion, Tag Team champion (with The Gladiator) *2012 SCAW Tournament winner Robin * Zero-One champion, 2x Tag Team champion (with The Green Lantern), SCAW champion, Internet champion, 3rd Grand Slam champion * 2010 Match of Destiny winner Ryu Hayabusa * 2x Zero-One champion, Tag Team champion (with Piccolo) * first Zero-One champion Santa Claus * SCAW champion, Internet champion, Tag Team champion (with Hellboy) Silent Bob * 2x Tag Team champion (with Jay) * first Tag Team champion Spider-Man * 5x SCAW champion * first SCAW champion * 2007 and 2010 SCAW tournament winner Spock Superman * 2x SCAW champion, Tag Team champion (with The Green Lantern) * 2009 Match of Destiny winner Thor War Machine * Tag Team champion (with Iron Man) The White Ranger * 2x Zero-One champion Yusuke Urameshi * 2x Tag Team champion (with Kazuma Kuwabara) Female roster Amy Lee Ashley Graham Avril Lavigne * Women's champion * first Women's champion Candy Cane Danica Patrick * Women's champion Lara Croft * Women's champion Rayne ALUMNI AND GUEST CAWS Al Capone Apocalypse Bart Simpson * Tag Team champion (with Milhouse) Ben Affleck Billy Madison Burger King Colossus Cyclops * Tag Team champion (with Wolverine) Dennis Rodman Eddy Gordo The Flash Freakazoid * Tag Team champion (with The Thing) George W. Bush * Former SCAW president Ice Cube Ivan Drago James T. Kirk Jimmy King Jin Kazama Johnny Cage Johnny Knoxville Krusty the Klown Lance Burton Leatherface The Lord and Savior Mr. T * Hosted Talkin' Tough Michael Jordan Michael Myers * Tag Team champion (with Jack Sparrow) Milhouse * Tag Team champion (with Bart Simpson) The Punisher Rhino Robocop Sandman Shaquille O'Neal * Tag Team champion (with LeBron James) Simon Belmont Spike Steve Nash Sub-Zero The Thing * Tag Team champion (with Freakazoid) Two-Face Vega Venom Vin Diesel Wolverine * Tag Team champion (with Cyclops) Zod SCAW OFFICIALS Abraham Lincoln - SCAW President Chuck Norris - SCAW Commissioner Gene Simmons - Former SCAW superstar turned announcer "The Terminator" Arnold Schwarzenegger - Chief Operating Officer of SCAW Current Champions *SCAW Championship : Captain America *SCAW Internet Championship : Edward Elric *SCAW Zero-One Championship : Magneto *SCAW Tag Team Championship : Captain Marvel & He-Man *SCAW Women's Championship: Danica Patrick Grand Slam Champions For an SCAW Superstar to become a Grand Slam champion they need to have a reign as SCAW, Internet, Tag Team and Zero-One champions. Grand Slam Championships involve a world title (SCAW), a Second-Tier title (Internet), a Third-Tier title (Zero-One) and a tag team title. *Ichigo Kurosaki needs an SCAW Zero-One Championship reign. When a championship and date is in bold and underlined it shows the title that the superstar won and the date he won it to become a Grand Slam Champion. List of Grand Slam Champions: Batman: *SCAW Championship: 7/2/08 *Tag Team Championship: 29/8/08 with The Joker *'Internet Championship: 25/11/09' *Zero-One Championship: 10/10/07 Green Lantern: *'SCAW Championship: 29/6/10' *Tag Team Championship: 19/11/08 with Robin *Internet Championship: 9/5/10 *Zero-One Championship: 13/3/08 Robin: *SCAW Championship: 19/12/10 *Tag Team Championship: 19/11/08 *'Internet Championship: 4/2/12' *Zero-One Championship: 29/8/08 The Joker: *'SCAW Championship: 31/3/12' *Tag Team Championship: 29/8/08 *Internet Championship: 30/5/08 *Zero-One Championship: 21/12/08 Where to find SCAW: Superstars of CAW Various SCAW shows and Superstar Clash episodes have also appeared on youtube, blip.tv and on Dailymotion. In January 2009, Lonestarr022 refused to post his show on YouTube in protest to The Youtube/WMG dispute which muted several videos when superstars used WMG music as an entrance theme. This boycott ended in late February when he returned to posting the show. In June 2009, Lonestarr022 closed & re-opened his youtube account and refused to post his show for several months in protest to issues with Youtube's policies. He returned to posting his show right before Blood, Sweat & Tears III. On May 6, 2011, Lonestarr022's YouTube page was suspended due to false copyright claims. He has been posting his show on blip.tv since then. Superstar Clash SCAW Superstar Clash is a often weekly show, with new episodes taking place almost every week. The first show debuted August 16, 2007. Usually 3 or 4 shows take place between Mega Events. The show began initially debuting on Thursdays, but now often will appear on any day of the week. External Links * SCAW"s Official Website * SCAW Owner's YouTube Page * SCAW's Dailymotion Page * SCAW's Blip page *SCAW forums *SCAW's Facebook page CPV's and main events :SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears :SCAW To Hell And Back :SCAW Internal Conflict :SCAW Dark December :SCAW Reckless Randomness :SCAW Day Of Destiny :SCAW Spring Showdown :SCAW No Guts No Glory :SCAW Ascendance :SCAW Great American Smash :SCAW Aftershock - coming soon :SCAW Winter-Slam - coming soon non CPV specials :SCAW E-Extravaganza :SCAW Anniversary Show :SCAW's Summer Event with No Name Category:Browse Category:SCAW